Refugees (A!)
"Refugees" is the seventh episode of Assemble!'s Season Six and the one hundred and thirty-eighth episode overall. Plot Orollan. The Tabernacle. -What is this?- Jason asked. -Our most sacred relic. Our purpose. The center of Orollanian society.- Lash explained, gesturing at the three Terrigen Crystals on display, heavily guarded. -The Terrigen, the substance that transforms those of the Inhuman bloodline into their true forms. It is a sacrament dispensed only to the worthy. The cloud is a test, young one. To separate the wheat from the chaff. A test you passed.- -But my family…- -I told you. They were not your family. Did they know your true self?- -Well, no, but…- -Were they there when you needed them most, after the cloud changed you? No. This is Mother Bones. She and these others are just like you… New to Terrigenesis. New to Orollan.- -Hello, young man.- The woman smiled. -Are you hungry? I can fix you something. The food here is amazing. Not much in the way of Doritos and soda, but you’ll see. It’s delicious.- -I must choose your new name, child.- Lash looked at him. -When we come to Orollan, we are reborn.- -What if I don’t want…- -Korvostax. Yes. That is your name. It feels right. I know this must be confusing, strange, but you can take as much time as you need. You are safe. No one will hurt you here. Welcome your new brother. Teach him. We will feast his arrival tonight.- -Welcome Korvostax!- The Tribe chanted. -What can you do?- A young girl asked the teenager. -Lash wouldn’t have picked you unless you can do something cool. You know…- Her whole head expanded like a blowfish. -Like this.- -I can do stuff with… I… When do I get to go home?- -Hey, man. I’m Grove.- A young man approached Jason. -I know how you feel, brother. We’ve all been there. But you gotta understand. You’re lucky to be here. This is the only place we’re really safe. A mob attacked Mother Bones back in the world… Lash found her just in time, saved her. There are bad people out there. Queen Medusa… Wait ’til you hear about her. It’s like… Like you’ve been drafted and now you’re fighting for every scared kid just like you. Lash is trying to save as many of us as he can. That’s a cause, brother, and those don’t come around every day. Besides, Terrigenesis is forever. No going back. This is like… Like a retreat. You’re lucky, my man.- Attilan. -Who are these people, Inferno?- Grid asked, fighting off Ennilux Soldiers. -I don’t know, Grid!- The other Inhuman replied, punching one with a fiery fist. -Doesn’t matter.- Nur shook his head, taking a couple steps back. -They’re trying to get through the gates. They want something inside the city. Bad enough to kill for it. So now… We’re gonna keep them out.- -Hsssssss!- Naja flew towards one of the soldiers and grabbed his head from the sides. -I’m from Ennilux. I’ve been training against Inhumans my whole life. You don’t scare m…- Suddenly, the Inhuman pushed him aside against a wooden column. -I don’t want to be mean, but you might want to find another job.- She told the bloody agent on the floor. -I’ve only been training for like a wee… Oh no.- She looked towards the other Inhumans. -FRANK!- -What, Naja?- He replied. -Just let me get this…- He punched the agent’s face. -Last guy, okay?- -But that’s the thing, Frank… He’s not the last guy.- She muttered as dozens of other soldiers ran to them. -Ah, Hell.- -What… What if we just talk to them? Find out what they want? Why is this happening?- Dinesh suggested. -That won’t work, Grid.- Dante shook his head. -Not in this world. They’re soldiers. And so are we.- -No, I’m not! I am just an engineer! I don’t want to fight anyone!- -They don’t care what you want, Deol.- Frank looked back at him. -But you wanna go in, that’s fine. Go to the school, protect the kids. We’ll hold the gate as long as we can.- Dinesh considered his options for a moment and shook his head briefly. -No, Frank. I’ll stay.- -Attaboy.- He replied. -All right. You and Inferno, hit ‘em with everything you got. Keep them at a distance. Naja, fly up, try to attack from above. I’ll light ‘em up. Maybe blind a few of these guys before they get too close. Get ready. This is gonna get ugly.- He took his sunglasses off. Suddenly, a blue blast hit the Ennilux soldiers in the front. -Is that…?- One of them asked, looking at the figure crouching in front of them. -Who is that? Is he on our side?- Naja asked. -That’s Black Bolt.- Nur replied. -I met him once. I am not sure if he’s on our side, but let me put it this way, Naja… He sure as hell ain’t on theirs.- -Come on, you mugs! He’s just one man!- An Ennilux solider yelled. -Bring him down! For Ennilux!- Another exclaimed. -FOR ENNILUX!- They screamed in unison. As they approached the Inhuman King, he started taking them down with extreme ease. -Oh, my God.- Naja muttered. -Yup.- Nur replied. Black Bolt punched and kicked the Ennilux agents until they were all down. -Who… Who is that guy?- Grid asked. The Inhuman walked to the group, put his hand on Nur’s shoulder and flew away. -That, Flint…- Nur looked at the man. -… Is the King.- Orollan. -How do we do this? Fix a wall? I’ve never even held a… What is this thing?- Korvostax asked his fellow Tribe members, looking at the tool in his hand. They had been tasked with repairing a brick wall. -Don’t ask me.- Grove shrugged. -I used to work in insurance. Not sure I could build a house out of LEGOs.- -It’s called a trowel. And none of this is too difficult. I used to volunteer for Habitat For Humanity. I’ll teach you.- Mother Bones replied. -Why doesn’t Lash teach us? I mean, isn’t that his whole thing? Mr. Spiritual Leader or whatever he thinks he is.- Jason asked Kacy. -Shh, Korvostax. You can’t say things like that. It’s blasphemy. Lash is wonderful… He’s showed me how special I am. All of us, really. But sometimes he gets upset. We’re all glad to be here. This is the right place for us. No doubt about it.- -I sense… Something…- Lash told himself. -FOR ATTILAN!- Queen Medusa yelled, followed by Triton, Alaris, Auran and two Attilan soldiers. -Move quickly. Spread out. Subdue any resistance quickly, but DO NOT HARM the Orollanians, if it can be helped. Leave Lash to me. I will attempt to speak with him… Perhaps I can end this before it goes too far.- -What’s happening?- Jason asked. Grove opened his mouth slightly in surprise. -Oh, my God. It’s happening. Just like Lash said.- -Wait… Lash, who are these people?- Korvostax asked the Tribe leader as he approached them. -Medusa, and her Royals. They are the reason everyone you love is dead. And now they have come for you, Korvostax. I know what you can do. You have great strength in you, boy. I would tell you who you truly are, what you mean… But we must survive first.- He then looked at the other Orollanians. -FIGHT OR DIE! ALL OF YOU!- -We will, Lash.- Mother Bones replied, increasing her height, size and toughness of her muscles, bone density, skin toughness and sinuous structure. -Just the way you taught us, Papa.- Kacy expanded her head. Grove also started emanating rainbow-colored beams from his hands. -Oh, my god.- Jason told himself, looking at the battle taking place just before his eyes. Suddenly, he spotted Alaris standing next to him. -Okay. Okay. You can do this.- He told himself, before lifting rock blocks from the ground and tossing them at the Inhuman Royal Guard. -Rocks?- He asked. -You’ll learn a lesson today. Rocks break.- He punched through the projectiles thrown his way. -The work…- Lash bent besides the volcanic spring that ran across Orollan. -I do this for the w…- -I will take him!- Triton exclaimed, running towards him with two daggers ready. Lash painfully shoved his hand inside the spring. -What is he…- The green Inhuman asked himself, before realizing. -Oh, no. HE’S AN ENERGY CONVERTER! TAKE CARE!- -Gooooood.- Lash smirked, looking at his hand after absorbing energy from the spring. -TO ME, MY CHILDREN! I WILL PROTECT YOU!- He screamed, firing blasts at the Attilan Inhumans. A blast was about to hit Korvostax, but Alaris jumped and got him out of the way. -Please! Don’t kill me! I don’t understand!- Jason pleaded. -Let me make it simple for you, boy. Who almost just vaporized you, and who just saved your life?- -Enough.- Medusa said, after being hit by one of Lash’s blasts. -ALARIS! NOW!- -Yes, my Queen.- He punched the ground as hard as he could, sending a shockwave towards everyone around them, including Lash. Taking advantage of this momentary advantage, Medusa tangled Lash in her hairs and wrapped one strand under his chin and around his neck. -Enough, Lash.- She ordered. -There is someone here I would like you to meet.- She gestured at the young man walking shyly to them. -Who… Who is this?- Lash asked. -This is Ulysses Cain. He is a new Inhuman gifted with the ability of precognition. To put it simply, he can see the future. Tell him what you told me.- Ulysses inspected Lash’s face and cleared his throat. -Something’s coming. Something that’s been gone for a long time. When it gets here, the only way the Inhumans survive is if there are enough of us to fight, and if we have the skills we’ll need.- -Accept my authority, or do not. I do not care.- Medusa looked back into Lash’s eyes. -I would prefer you dead. But we need every Inhuman… So we may need you. That logic holds only as long as you cease killing, however. If you kill Inhumans, then our chances of survival are better without you. Do you understand?- -Sacrilege… You can’t…- -DO YOU UNDERSTAND?- She tightened her hair’s grip around his neck. -I… Do…- -Good.- She let go of the villain. -Take me with you. Please. I don’t want to stay here.- Korvostax begged Medusa. -What is your name, child?- -Korvo… No. Jason. My name is Jason.- -Of course, Jason. Come with us. All Inhumans are welcome in Attilan.- Then, she turned to Lash who was on the ground and bent over slightly. -Tell the others, if you see them. Ennilux and the rest. Help me, or stay out of my way. Any other path, and you are my enemy, and an enemy of Attilan. My enemies all have one thing in common, Lash.- She straightened up. -They fall.- Attilan. -WHY DO WE NOT HAVE HER YET? WHY DO WE NOT HAVE ISO?- Capo, leader of Ennilux, asked one of his agents. -Attilan is putting up significant resistance, my liege Black Bolt has joined the fight, and he…- -I do not care. I am the Capo of Ennilux! The continued future of this enterprise depends on my survival to the next generation. You know I cannot last long in my astral form. If we do not obtain the girl, then my spirit will have no vessel. We might as well crash this entire airship into the…- Suddenly, he spotted a figure hovering outside the window. -… Sea.- -Oh, dear.- The Ennilux agent whispered. The Capo flew towards the window. -She is ours, Black Bolt! The girl is our property! You have no right to her! Return her, or face the might of Ennilux! Your puny nation is much diminished, while we are everywhere! We are global! End your resistance and we will talk… Come to terms. If you continue to fight, know that you are declaring w…- He was unable to finish the sentence as Black Bolt destroyed the airship with a single strike. Medusa was just arriving from Orollan when she saw how her city had been attacked. -By Randac. My city…- She whispered to herself, before looking up at the Inhumans around her. -Clear level three, we’ll use it as a holding area for the injured!- -Yes, Queen Medusa!- -Put out a call for every teleporter we have! They can pull survivors from the wreckage!- -My Queen… You’ve returned.- Gorgon smiled. -Thank the crystals.- -Gorgon, how badly was the city damaged in the attack?- -It could have been much, much worse. The King was able to… Dissuade the Enniluxians before things turned too dire. And the New Inhumans performed very well. A small squad led by Nur held the Bazaar Gate against a significant force.- -Good. Send them to me once things have calmed down a bit. I would like to thank them personally. But why would Ennilux attack us in such force? Do you know?- -I think I can answer that, Queen Medusa.- The Reader said, bringing Iso with him. -I see, Reader. Welcome to Attilan. It’s been a very long time. Why is Ennilux so concerned with this young Inhuman? Is she so powerful?- -Oh, yes.- -They tried to steal my body. My brain. For their leader. The Capo.- Iso explained. Black Bolt put his hand under her chin. -Why is he touching me?- She asked. -Easy, Iso. The King deserves your respect.- -Then he can earn it. I have had enough of people doing things to me without asking.- -Ha! I think I like this one.- Medusa smiled. -I am warning y…- Iso tried to threaten Black Bolt, but she was cut off by the Reader. -Iso, stop! We want these people to help us.- -We do?- -You offered sanctuary to all Inhumans, Medusa. This woman needs your aid.- -I have not known Ennilux to abandon a quarry after they have set their sights on it. If we take Iso in, they will continue to come after her.- Gorgon commented. -That does not matter. We are not protecting the world’s Inhumans because it is easy. Still, this requires consideration. I will need to know m…- Suddenly, she stopped herself. -What’s happening, Iso?- The Reader asked. -I can’t see.- -The King is holding out a hand. He’s… Smiling.- -Ah, thank God. They’ll take you. They’ll keep you safe.- -But Reader, what if I don’t want to…- -Please, Iso. I understand, and we’ll talk. Just… Just take Black Bolt’s hand.- Iso looked up at the Inhuman King and took his hand. -Welcome, Iso. We’re glad you’re here.- Gorgon said, looking at the teenager. -I know you just arrived, but there are people to help. Will you…?- -I… Of course. Just tell me what you need.- -We’ll help too.- The Reader added. -I’ve got a few readings left today, and Forey’s got a hell of a nose. He can sniff through the wreckage… Look for survivors.- -Thank you. All three of you.- Hours later… -You’re really not staying, Reader?- Iso asked her partner. -I’m sorry, Xiaoyi. I don’t… I don’t really stay. But this place is good. It will be safe for you. These guys are…- -If it’s so good, Reader, then why didn’t you bring me here in the first place? Ah, right, I remember. Because they weren’t going to pay you for me.- She rolled her eyes. -You’re right. Nothing much more to be said about it. But if I’d known what Ennilux would do to you, I would never have taken you there. Money or no money. Believe me or don’t. But that’s the truth.- Iso and Reader looked into each other’s eyes one last time. Then she bent down to pet Forey. -Bye bye, Forey. You, I’m going to miss.- She smiled as the dog licked her face. -Hello, Iso.- An Inhuman followed by other two stood in front of her. -My name is Elejea. The Queen has asked me to help you settle in here on Attilan. You are not the first New Inhuman to join us. Inferno and Naja are also new to the city.- -Hi, Iso.- Dante waved. -You smell like Char Siu Buns. Does it hurt?- She shook his hand. -Huh. It can, but it doesn’t right now. It’ll go away in a few days if I don’t use my powers.- -We’re going to be sharing an apartment!- Naja put her arm around Xiaoyi’s shoulders. -We… Are?- -That’s what Elejea says. Part of settling in. Don’t worry, I don’t bite.- -Are you sure? Because you look… You look like you might.- Naja stayed silent for a little while. -I’m not sure if that was supposed to be mean or funny. I guess we’ll find out. Roomie. What can you do? Your power. What is it?- -I do things with pressure. I’m still learning how to use it. I’ve learned a lot from Reader. He brought me out of China. He…- She then looked at her mentor, who was leaving in a water taxi. -… Oh.- Notes * This episode was originally going to be part of Madbomb but was later made its own episode in order to clarify the plot. * This episode is based on Inhuman Vol. 1 #3 and #12. * Inferno's sprite was made by M:AAFF Wiki User:Loupi. Gallery NuHumanDefense-Refugees.png|Nur, Inferno and Grid vs Ennilux Soldiers Inferno_Refugees.png|Inferno vs Ennilux Soldiers BlackBoltFightsEnnilux-Refugees.jpg|Black Bolt defeats the Ennilux Soldiers IsoBlackBoltHandshake-Refugees.jpg|Iso shakes Black Bolt's hand Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Six Category:Assemble! Inhumanity Arc Category:House of Agon (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Blackagar Boltagon (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Medusalith Amaquelin (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Gorgon Petragon (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Triton (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dinesh Deol (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Reader (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Forey (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Xiaoyi Chen (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Capo (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ennilux (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Tribe (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Andrew Garner (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jaycen (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Mother Bones (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Grove (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Kacy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dante Pertuz (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Frank McGee (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Naja (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Elejea (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Alaris (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Auran (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ulysses Cain (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Attilan Security Force (Earth-1010)/Appearances